


Fleurentia Week Day 3

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, someone goes through a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Defenestration. Noun: The action of throwing someone or something out of a window.





	Fleurentia Week Day 3

By now, tiredness was making itself known, on both of their faces and through their heavier breathing. For the past half an hour of their sparring, it had been close. Neither of them were willing to give in and admit defeat just yet.

Ignis attacked again, and this time Ravus changed tactics. Grabbing hold of the shirt with his magitek hand, Ravus turned and threw Ignis.

Glass shattering moments later told Ravus just how badly he had miscalculated. Panic replaced the feeling the sparring had sparked, and Ravus considered it fortunate they were on the ground floor. He ran forward without a second thought and looked through the broken glass.

Ignis was starting to slowly push himself off the ground. He was grimacing in pain, with shards of glass strewn around him. Ravus carefully climbed out the window and went to his side.

"It's nothing major," Ignis said.

Ravus took the hand Ignis extended to him and pulled him to his feet. Without waiting any longer, Ravus started checking for injuries.

"There's no cause for such concern. I have survived far worse on hunts with Noct."

"I threw you through a closed window," Ravus reminded him. "Allow me my worry."

The chuckle didn't go unnoticed, nor did the pout Ravus gave in return.

"Carry on then."

Once Ravus was satisfied seeing that Ignis had managed not to sustain any worrisome injuries, he half smiled.

"How did you manage to shatter a window and sustain barely any injury?"

"I was fortunate."

Ignis pulled a potion from Noctis' Armiger and broke it, letting the magic heal the damage that had been done. Ignis looked up as Ravus moved closer and met the silver-haired man halfway. The kiss was short and simple like every kiss Ravus initiated.

"I am sorry I threw you through a window."

"Apology accepted." Ignis stepped back and looked up at Ravus, a suggestive smile curving his lips. "That was an impressive show of strength. Perhaps you might show me how else you might make use of such power."

It took a few moments for Ravus to realize what Ignis was asking. When it registered, his face flushed and he stammered over his response. Ignis chuckled and pat Ravus on the cheek.

"Three years, and it remains easy to fluster you with a simple request."

Ignis pressed another quick kiss to Ravus' lips. As much as he wanted to linger, there were more important things he needed to do.

"That will have to wait, however. I must inform Noct that there is a window in need of repair."


End file.
